Death for you
by Sele-Cullen
Summary: OneShot: ¿Qué pasaría si en un accidente Edward cayera en un coma irreversible? ¿Hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar Bella por amor? Espero que lloren tanto como yo al escribirlo.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sthapenie Meyer.**

**Death for you**

La muerte es el más cruel de los misterios. Actúa en la sombra y resulta letal para la persona elegida, pero su objetivo no es solo llevarse a esa persona sino destruir a los que están a su alrededor.

"_En mi caso es una destrucción masiva" _me lamentaba observando el revólver que tenía en las manos. El tiempo se agotaba, esta era mi última oportunidad, mi única salida. Con el alma destrozada y ya sin lágrimas que derramar, rememoré el pasado mientras dirigía el arma hasta mi sien…

**Flashback:**

--¿Turrón o vainilla?—le urgí mientras brincaba agarrada de sus manos.

--Mmm, no. Prefiero otro sabor.

--¿Chocolate?

Se acercó y colocó sus labios sobre mi cuello y olisqueó.

--Me gustaría más… uno de fresa—susurró a mi oído para después darme un tierno beso en la mejilla.

--Fresa entonces—le sonreí. El asintió devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Lo besé en los labios y después me dirigí al paso de peatones*. Después de cinco años viviendo juntos, al fin nos casábamos. La ceremonia se realizaría en una semana y nos encontrábamos haciendo unas compras de última hora pero no pudimos resistir la tentación de tomar un helado y al jugárnoslo a suertes, me tocó a mí cruzar la calle para ir a comprarlo.

Todo estaba organizado. La iglesia era preciosa y la celebración se realizaría en el jardín de nuestra casa. Era enorme. Finalmente el sería acompañado por mi madre al altar mientras que mi padre me llevaría después. Edward había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche y mi familia que eran grandes amigos de ellos, se había hecho cargo de él hasta entonces. Solo le quedaba su hermana mayor, Alice la cual estaba viviendo en París con su esposo Jasper, pero que estarían aquí para la boda. Cuando ocurrió el accidente, ella ya era mayor de edad y quería llevarse a Edward consigo a París, pero mis padres la convencieron para que lo dejara con nosotros y así, no tuviera que dejar a sus amigos y todo lo que poseía aquí.

Con el tiempo el y yo dejamos de vernos como los buenos amigos que éramos y realizábamos escapadas furtivas hacia el cuarto del otro simplemente para poder dormir juntos, hasta que un buen día paso lo inevitable. Nos besamos, y juro que fue el beso más bonito de mi vida. De esa manera, cuando cumplimos la mayoría de edad, les comunicamos a nuestros padres que queríamos irnos a vivir juntos. No les supuso ninguna sorpresa. Y así pasaron los cinco años más maravillosos de mi vida, con mi ángel particular, con nuestros buenos y malos momentos pero que solo nos hacia querernos más.

Estaba tan sumida en esos pensamientos que no miré la carretera al cruzar.

Gritos, el sonido de un coche derrapando.

--¡¡BELLA!!

Sentí un fuerte empujón y caí de bruces al suelo. Lo último que escuché, fue un golpe sordo de algo chocando contra el suelo cerca de mí. Después todo se volvió negro…

---

Desperté en una sala blanca de hospital. La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas se mecían al son del viento. No era capaz de recordar nada en esos momentos. Solo observaba el techo fijamente, sin tener constancia de que hacía allí y por qué.

Cuando estuve algo más lúcida, los recuerdos me alcanzaron por si solos, el coche, la gente gritando. Edward gritando.

--Edward—me levanté de repente de la cama. Tuve que agarrarme a la mesilla de al lado por el fuerte mareo que me dio. Seguramente me habría golpeado la cabeza.

Unos minutos después, algo mejor, abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí al pasillo en busca de alguien que pudiera ayudarme. No me gustaban nada los hospitales, los enfermos y los heridos me deprimían.

Cinco puertas a la derecha de la mía, oí la voz de mi padre a través la ventanilla y me acerqué a escuchar. Estaba conversando con un médico y se le veía bastante mal. Había alguien en la cama en frente de él, pero su cuerpo lo tapaba.

--… hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos, pero el golpe le ha provocado un derrame cerebral que ha causado estragos en su organismo. El ya no tiene la capacidad de, por decirlo de alguna manera, vivir por sí solo. Su corazón sigue latiendo pero solo gracias a las máquinas a las que lo hemos conectado. Es un coma irreversible. Lo siento mucho.

Mi padre se tapo la cara con las manos y lo escuché sollozar. Un espantoso presentimiento me invadió. Abrí la puerta lentamente y entre en la estancia. Mis ojos fueron directamente hacia la camilla, empezando por abajo y subiendo la mirada poco a poco a través de lo que las sábanas dejaban adivinar. El contorno de los pies, los muslos, el estómago, el pecho, el cuello y…

Mis piernas no me sujetaron y caí al suelo de rodillas mientras trataba de abrazarme a mí misma, observando con los ojos abiertos a la persona que se encontraba postrada en esa cama. Edward. Mi Edward estaba en coma irreversible. Estaba… prácticamente muerto. Miles de sensaciones invadieron mi ser. Asombro, tristeza, pánico, terror, angustia, dolor, y sobre todo la sensación de que me estaban arrancando el alma del pecho. Yo no me di cuenta de cuando mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y a convulsionarse, solo era vagamente consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

--¡Agárrela!

--¡Está entrando en shock!

--¡La enfermera! ¡Rápido!

Juro que en ese momento morí en vida…

---

**Renée POV.**

--Oh, Charlie, ya no se qué hacer—dije sujetándome la cabeza.

Mi esposo me rodeó con un brazo.

--Yo tampoco.

--Esta como muerta. No responde a nada de lo que le pregunto, apenas consigo que abra la boca para que coma, estoy desesperada, nuestra hija se está muriendo de pena, se está consumiendo.

--Lo que le ha pasado a Edward ha sido un golpe muy duro para todos, pero Bella lo quería más que a sí misma. Nosotros nada podemos hacer.

--¿¡Me estás diciendo que me quede como si nada!? ¿¡Que la deje morir!?

--No estoy diciendo eso Renée. Solo digo que ella es la que debe encontrar la fuerza para salir de esta, y nosotros tenemos que estar ahí para cuando ella vuelva en sí.

--Puede que nunca lo haga—dije mirando la alfombra, sintiendo cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

--No seamos negativos Renée. Debemos tener fe en ella. En que será lo suficientemente fuerte. Por el momento, ¿qué tal si le llevamos algo de comer?

Ambos subimos las escaleras con la bandeja de crepes en la las manos. No nos molestamos en tocar la puerta porque sabíamos que no obtendríamos respuesta.

La encontramos tal y como estaba hace dos días, cuando la trajimos del hospital. Esa fue la última vez que la vimos moverse. Se sentó en medio de la cama y se apoyó contra el respaldo, rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos y los pegó a su pecho, escondiendo su rostro en ellas a excepción de los ojos, los cuales se quedaron observando el fondo de la habitación sin verlo, con una expresión vacía en su mirada, sin vida. Tal como estaba ahora.

--Bella cielo, ¿cómo te encuentras?

No hubo reconocimiento por su parte.

--Te hemos traído algo de comer mi niña. ¿Te ayudo?—dije llevando uno de los crepes a su boca.

No la abrió. Esto ya era rutina, tenía que pasar bastante tiempo hablándole para que abriera un poco la boca. Como si tuviera que despertarla de un profundo sueño.

--Vamos mi amor tienes que comer algo, no te puedes dejar ir de esa manera cielo. Sé que duele pero no puedes hacer nada, tienes que seguir adelante. Porque sabes que él así lo querría.

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Generalmente a estas alturas ya habría dado el primer bocado.

Miré a Charlie, el estaba tan preocupado como yo. Se acercó a nuestra hija y la agarró por los hombros.

--¿Bella? Bella, mírame.

Nada.

--Bella—Charlie la sacudió un poco.

--Mi amor necesitas comer. Y también dormir—alegué mirando las gruesas ojeras de debajo de sus ojos.

--Bella…-- seguía zarandeándola-- ¡por dios Bella! ¡Regresa de una vez! ¡El que estés así no va a hacer que Edward vuelva a casa!

Se hizo un estremecedor silencio en la habitación.

--Charlie…-- susurré.

Él me miró y después se volvió hacia nuestra hija. Sus ojos sin vida brillaban, pero no porque hubiera vuelto en sí. Por primera vez desde el accidente, Bella mostraba la más mínima emoción.

Ambos nos lanzamos sobre ella y la abrazamos con fuerza. Sentí como unas gruesas gotas caían sobre mi hombro. Mi pequeña finalmente estaba llorando…

---

**Charlie POV.**

Una semana había pasado ya, y aquel fue el último día que pude percibir un mínimo de vida en los ojos de mi hija. Como era que unas simples lágrimas podrían resultar tal consuelo de saber que aún estaba medianamente con nosotros. Aunque solo podía asegurar que su corazón latía pues su mente no estaba ni mucho menos cerca.

Había pedido dos semanas libres en el trabajo para poder ayudar a Renée con Bella. Todo estaba siendo extremadamente difícil. El día de hoy debía haber sido el más feliz de la vida de mi hija, en estos momentos debería estar llevándola al altar para convertirla en la esposa de Edward, al cual había llegado a querer como a mi propio hijo después de la muerte de sus padres. Por un lado estaba él, en un hospital cubierto de máquinas que respiraban en su lugar. Y si eso no era suficiente dolor, se encontraba mi hija, sumida en la más miserable de las penas por haber perdido a su otra mitad, la persona que más amaba. Demasiado dolor para un padre.

Escuché unos pasos lentos bajar por la escalera. Supuse que sería Renée, que venía después de haber ido a mirar cómo estaba Bella. Quizás lo habría dejado pasar si no fuera que por el rabillo del ojo me pareció ver la larga melena castaña de mi hija pasado por delante de la puerta del salón en el que me encontraba. Me levante rápidamente para comprobarlo.

Ahí, en la entrada, junto perchero, se encontraba mi pequeña dándome la espalda. Parecía tranquila.

--¿Bella? ¿Ya estás mejor?

No me contestó sino que se puso a buscar algo de entre los abrigos que estaban allí colgados.

--Bella, ¿qué…?—mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando escuché el sonido del casquillo, siendo ajustado. Entonces mi hija extrajo su mano de los abrigos. Había cogido mi pistola. Y la había cargado.

--Bella, ¿qué demonios...? ¡Suelta eso…!—sin embargo cuando se giró para encararme, no pude seguir hablando.

Su cuerpo, su rostro, seguía siendo ella, pero… lo que me impidió seguir hablando fueron sus ojos. Antes eran profundos pozos sin brillo debido al sufrimiento, pero seguían siendo los suyos. Ahora… simplemente no los reconocía. Su color marrón chocolate se había esfumado, dejando paso a un negro azabache que no le pertenecían. ¿Tal era su sufrimiento que sus ojos eran capaz de reflejar la oscuridad de su alma?

Me miraba, pero no me veía. Creo que en realidad no veía nada, pues nada de lo que pudiera ver era importancia para ella.

--¿Qué vas a hacer con eso, hija mía? No vayas a cometer una locura.

Ella me seguía observando si emoción alguna.

--Voy a acabar con tu sufrimiento, y el mío.

Cuando acabo de decir esto, salió por la puerta con el arma en la mano. Corrí detrás de ella y puse una mano en su hombro antes de que se metiera en su vieja camioneta.

--Bella, dame el arma—traté de alcanzar su mano para agarra la pistola.

Ella se giró violentamente y me apunto con ella. Me detuve impactado.

--No trates de detenerme papa—y con la misma se metió en la camioneta.

Me quedé ahí parado viendo como el auto se alejaba, pensando que quizás acababa de cometer el mayor error de mi vida.

---

**Bella POV.**

Conducía perdida en mis pensamientos, tratando de imaginar cualquier cosa que me distrajera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había pasado una semana en la más profunda de las oscuridades, no soñaba, no dormía. Simplemente no era consciente de nada de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor. Esta mañana finalmente abrí los ojos, solo para darme cuenta del infierno que estaba viviendo. Y para más inri acababa de amenazar a mi padre con un arma.

Sabía que en estos momentos estaba de camino a mi perdición. La condena eterna. Pero yo no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo de esta forma. Mi ser no era nada sin Edward. Solo un recipiente vacío, sin vida, sin alma. Una persona no puede vivir sin la mitad de su corazón. Yo no podía vivir sin el mío.

La carretera de camino al hospital se me hacía larga y penosa, como un camino oscuro del que sabes que al final está la luz, pero por más que corres nunca llegas a alcanzarla. Estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos. No podía llorar. No sabiendo que si me derrumbaba nunca sería capaz de hacer esto y tampoco podría vivir si me arrepentía.

--Que Dios me ayude—dije mientras me colocaba el arma en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y salía del coche hacia el edificio.

Corrí por las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, donde lo tenían enchufado. Cada puerta que pasaba, acortaba la distancia que me separaban de la destrucción, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Finalmente la tuve en frente de mí. Tan solo una puerta separaba la vida y la muerte.

Miré a mí alrededor. Nadie parecía prestarme atención, pero de todas maneras no daría la oportunidad de descubrirme. Entré en la estancia cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Por desgracia no había ninguna llave.

Me giré lentamente. Mi cuerpo y mis manos temblaban y mi frente sudaba. Me acerqué a la camilla y observé a mi ángel postrado en esa cama con varias máquinas conectadas a él. A mí me seguía pareciendo hermoso.

Estiré mi brazo y aparté los mechones de sus ojos. Tan divinamente hermoso, aún a tan solo un paso de la muerte.

--Ojalá pudieras abrir esas esmeraldas que tienes por ojos y mirarme por última vez—dije mientras acariciaba sus párpados.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y comencé a pasar mis dedos por su rostro. Su nariz, sus mejillas. Sus labios. Esos tersos y deliciosos labios que habían sido objeto de mí placer tantas veces. Aún estaban cálidos y aunque sabía que esa calidez era meramente artificial, no pude resistir la tentación de acercarme y besarlos tiernamente.

Una gruesa lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, pues sabía que él nunca sería consciente de ese beso y jamás podría devolvérmelo.

--Lo siento mucho—le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello—todo ha sido culpa mía. No debiste arriesgarte así. Me salvaste en ese momento y te estaré eternamente agradecida por ello, se que lo hiciste porque me amabas, pero por la misma razón, yo no puedo vivir mientras tú no vivas conmigo. Tú salvaste mi cuerpo, pero condenaste mi alma cuando el coche te atropelló. Si al menos me hubieras dejado uno de los dos podría haberse salvado, o quizás ambos estábamos destinados a sufrir por el otro. Yo no puedo soportar ese sufrimiento Edward, te amo demasiado y espero que me perdones por lo que estoy a punto de hacer—la voz se me quebró y rompí a llorar sobre su pecho completamente destrozada.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba demasiado. Por eso mismo es que cometería un delito de estado. Prefería verlo muerto que saber nunca podría estar conmigo. Con nadie. Que envejecería sin haberse casado ni tenido hijos. Que sería un completo vegetal toda su vida. Yo lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que él no deseaba esto. Que preferiría morir antes que estar atado sin remedio a un mundo en el que ya no puede vivir.

--No te preocupes mi amor. Tan pronto como esté hecho te seguiré. Para siempre—besé sus labios nuevamente.

Las lágrimas no paraban de caer por mi rostro, mi pecho ardía, mi alma lloraba y no encontraba consuelo en la inmensidad del negro abismo de la desesperación.

Encontré el enchufe de los conectores y traté de agarrarlo, pero me costaba. Mis manos temblaban tanto que no acertaba a tocarlo. Mis sollozos inundaban la habitación cuando finalmente lo tomé.

Entre llantos formulé mis últimas palabras mirando hacia la cama.

--No puedo vivir sin mi vida. No puedo vivir sin mi alma…-- y tiré de ellos. Todas las máquinas se apagaron inmediatamente, como lo acababa de hacer mi amor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando pasar al médico que lo atendía.

--¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?

Inmediatamente saqué el arma de mi padre y le apunté con ella.

--No se acerque.

--Enchufa eso o lo matarás.

Sonreí amargamente aún con el rostro mojado por las lágrimas.

--No sea cínico. Estaba muerto en vida—me acerqué a mi ángel—ambos lo estábamos.

--¡Esto es un delito, está cometiendo un asesinato!

--¿De verdad cree que desconectándolo de algo que vive por él es matarlo? ¿Qué hubiera hecho usted?

No contestó.

--Claro que no lo sabe. Porque no lo ha vivido.

--Es eutanasia, sienta lo que sienta, le esta arrebatando la vida.

--Una vida que nunca podrá vivir. El daño ya está hecho doctor. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

Aún apuntando al doctor con el arma admiré por última vez el rostro de mi ángel y acaricié sus labios, los cuales se estaban poniendo cada vez más fríos. Di mi último beso y recité contra sus labios a modo de despedida, una frase de romeo y Julieta que adoraba, y que nunca había tenido tanto significado como en ese momento.

--Muerte que has sorbido la miel de sus labios, no tienes poder contra su belleza. Te amo—susurré.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta empujando al médico para que me abriera paso. Entonces eché a correr, dejando mi corazón atrás con él.

Se escuchó la voz de alarma por todo el hospital y aumenté el paso, sabiendo que si me cogían no podría terminar el trabajo.

Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y atravesé la recepción a toda velocidad. En cuanto salí a la calle huí hacia las calles cercanas, no me arriesgaría para coger mi camioneta. Sabía que estaban detrás de mí, que estaban a pocos minutos de distancia. Me colé por uno de los callejones más cercanos y apoyé mi espalda contra la pared de cemento, intentando recuperar el aliento. Después me dejé caer lentamente hacia el suelo, siendo consciente de que estas eran mis últimas lágrimas. Ya no habría más dolor ni sufrimiento. Solo podía pensar el Edward, tenía su imagen grabada a fuego en mi mente. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para morir en paz…

**Fin del Flashback.**

**Autora POV.**

El sonido de un disparo resonó por toda la calle, y estremeció los corazones de quienes lo escucharon. La policía tardó solo unos minutos en encontrarla pero era demasiado tarde para hacer algo por ella. La prensa difundió el fatal desenlace de esa pareja por todos los medios de comunicación. Una trágica historia de amor que nadie llegaría a entender, porque nunca existió un amor más fuertes que el de esos dos amantes que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Y lo que nunca llegarán a comprender, es el porqué ambos murieron con una sonrisa en los labios…

* * *

***En otros lugares se les llama paso de cebras en las carreteras, para mejor aclaración.**

**¿Que les parecio? no es triste? espero que les haya gustado, llevaba mucho tiempo pensandolo pero hasta ahora no me decidi a escribirlo¡¡ **

**Gracias por leer¡¡¡**

**Dejen algun review¡¡**

**Besitos, Sele.**


End file.
